bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Bob and Larry's Relationship
Bob and Larry have a very good relationship. Both of them are the hosts of the show. When Phil Vischer designed the two of them, he designed Larry first and decided that he would be the tall, silly one, with his single tooth and cucumber physique. Then, he thought, like God after He first created Adam, "But he was alone, and that is not good." and so he created Bob, like when God created Eve, to give Larry someone to compare with. Out came Bob, who was short, round, and red, but most importantly, he was the straight man, as opposed to Larry's childlike and silly tendencies. Over the course of their acting career in the show, their relationship grew stronger than it originally was. Bob went from being annoyed by Larry to genuinely liking his humor and childish tendencies. Larry went from a naive cucumber to a more responsible, persistent and reliable cucumber, and his teasing gradually lessened. Bob is a little insecure about their relationship and how Larry sees him, as evident in "Bob's Vacation", where he was angry at Larry when he thought Larry thinks he's not special. Other issues might be how Larry often steals the spotlight of the show, as he is the main character so frequently, especially after King George and the Ducky, but Bob seems fine with that. He is happy to support Larry, as long as he doesn't ridicule him. However, the creative team behind VeggieTales in the House did not notice the subtle differences between their relationship to the typical duo in comedic children's television, and their dynamic and character presentation drifted away from the original. Friendship *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! - Bob and the other passengers apologize and forgive Larry for accidentally hitting the boat. *Rack, Shack & Benny - Bob helps Larry by getting out of the sink, which results himself stuck after the cucumber jumps out. *Celery Night Fever - Bob forgives Larry for walking out on the Groovy Brothers *Sorry, We're Closed Today - Bob and Larry are playing Plantasarus and Ultra Veggie. Bob's Annoyance with Larry *VeggieTales Promo: Take 38 - After Bob gets his chance to shine onscreen, Larry interrupts him. *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? - Bob gets annoyed when Larry tells Junior the wrong story. *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! - Bob is a bit annoyed when Larry explains about what the boat looked like for Larry's lagoon, but Larry says he's sorry and lets Bob do the rest. *Rack, Shack & Benny - Larry sings the song Bob despises. *Dave and the Giant Pickle - Bob whispers to avoid the What Have We Learned but Larryboy ruins it when he says it out loud.(see also Offending/Conflict) *The Yodel Napper - While researching about the missing yodellers, Larry mops Bob's face to scan if he knows anything. This makes Bob really annoyed. *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler - In the countertop, Larry makes a joke on South Dakota. Bob is concerned about this because it might offend their fans there. As Sheerluck and Watson, Watson doesn't really take it well that Sheerluck gets the center of attention. *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple - Bob doesn't like that he is called a "helpless tomato" and gets pushed aside by LarryBoy. *Abe and the Amazing Promise - Larry eats the cookie that Junior's mom made for him. *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving - While narrating the story, Larry wanted the story to be more "Christmas-y" and tries to make the plot faster. *Princess and the Popstar - Bob gets slightly annoyed when trying to tell Larry what he was doing on the countertop. *Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry - Just as Bob is winning checkers with Petunia, Larry interrupts and accidentally hits the game board. Offending/Conflict *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! - After Larry accidentally smashes the boat, Bob gets angry at Larry and doesn't forgive him what happened. *Dave and the Giant Pickle - Bob whispers to avoid the What Have We Learned but Larryboy ruins it when he says it out loud. (see also Bob's Annoyance with Larry). *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! - Larry insults Bob that he is early 90s. *Leggo My Ego! - Larry-Boy tells Mother Pearl that Bob is short tempered and states he's useless without him. *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! - Larry tells Bob he's not doing the theme song when Bob tells him it's time. *The Ballad of Little Joe - Bob and Larry were arguing that they should tell either a bible story or a western. This ended quickly as they decided to combine those two as their story. *It's a Meaningful Life - In the countertop, Larry gets offended that Bob states he's the one interrupting the show. *Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry - After Bob gets angry with Larry, the cucumber gets offended when his best friend tossed out his stinky cheese. This results the two being mad at each other throughout the night. Helping Each Other *King George and the Ducky - Louis (Bob) helps King George (Larry) on taking Thomas' duck, though this was because he didn't want the king to send him to the Great Pie War. *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue - Tom and Huck often help each other out. Category:Relationships